Saul Goodman
Saul Goodman is a criminal lawyer from Breaking Bad and Better Call Saul. Saul Goodman though when it's put in his words Saul is "a lawyer that's also a criminal". The B Team Storyline Saul is The B Team's Lawyer, who handles their trouble with laws and all that. He is also the adviser to them regarding what the team's course of actions to be. He was hired by Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, King Julian, Django, Twilight, Phineas and Isabella during Totally Mobian Spies after they heard of Eddy's arrest and they decided to get a lawyer as a result. Some of the things Saul suggested and did with the crew were examples like breaking into the CIA early on Totally Mobian Spies to find The V Team, He arranged the Kirby Crew to get the girls out of jail, sold the Sly Cooper Gang and Eddy their weapons with a connection he used, Assisted Mandark, Profion and Pericles in their legal troubles have joining The B Team. Other stuff include warning Bender, Skipper and the rest about Discord's potential knowledge he could get on Dib. Goodman advised not to say a word to them as Discord is personal to the team and that knolwedge on Dib could lead to Discord expoliting this. Saul also told Bender about Discord's plan that ended up killing Gosalyn and knew that Discord's ally Whooping Crane was faking his death due to how he noticed his reactions alongside MOM and Terrance Lewis's reactions. Saul gave Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Julian, Django, Marceline, Sari and Finn advice on how to break the Nerd out and suggested the perfect spot to do the break in. After that he got Interpol and Carmelita off the case of the theft and on to Discord instead. Saul Goodman afer the team got back to stop Discord gave Bender the warrant to break into his base and get revenge on Discord for his taunting and kills, He acted as Rainbow Dash's lawyer as she was arrested at some point and he got her out of multiuniversal trouble. After the adventure, Saul pulled Heloise in for an appointment regarding the group's criminal minds, he advised that he and Bender decided on deleting the files, but to be extra carful he had AVGN and Jack Frost go to Interpol to erase their files as criminals and he was the one who gave the heroes intail on Malefor's newer allies such as Penelope, Silas, N.Bison, Charles Logan and The Evil Mickey. LOTM: Next Gen. Island Tour Saul though he is not in a big role like some of the others. He is the one who directs the main five to the case and gets Death, Slade and Anti Cosmo on the case. Saul also volunteers to keep an eye on Bender's kid Stardash. He called Jack Bauer and Suede to get the five and got the other members of the team to his office. In addition he had Mr.Gold come in too and arranges their transportation to someone Gold has connections to. Saul Briefs the others and tells them that The Multiuniversal Resistance is who they are going to work with. Suede asks about Stardash and Saul agrees to look after her since he likes kids and is doing his own investigation. He and the others notice while watching a huge digmon, and as a result they decide to contact the team closest to them. Saul tells Makoto that he has another partner set up for the team, and that's why Chun Li set Bender to the Islands of Magic. He also gets into conact with Jaeris as well. This partner was revealed to be Jaeris the Gun Sligner who spent much of act 2 aiding the other teams.He isamong one of the characters arrested by SOPA or Sinster's allies and placed in prison though he may try to find a way out. He ends up doing so and Salem and others tell to get the others here where the prison moved. Allies Clients/Allies: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle, Phineas, Isabella, Finn, Django, King Julian, The B Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Picard, Jack Frost, Will Vandom, Gohan, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Makoto, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Mr.Gold, Discord, Dr.Strange, Riker, Worf, Jaeris, Zhuge Liung Gallery 2x08_-_Better_Call_Saul_5.png 2x08_-_Better_Call_Saul_9.png Saul_and_Walter_Face_Off.jpg 640px-SaulOfficeInside.JPG Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Breaking Bad Universe Category:Tricksters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Master Orator Category:Members of the B Team Category:Lawyers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Humans Category:Master Manipulator Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Imprisoned character Category:Characters hailing from the Better Call Saul Universe